The Power of Loneliness
by asterlk
Summary: When Naruto is subjected to the Mangekyou Sharingan, he snaps and a dark power is unleashed giving him strange abilities. What can they be?
1. Mangekyou Sharingan

**The Power of Loneliness**

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Chapter One: Mangekyou Sharingan**

Uzumaki Naruto was sitting in the hotel room waiting for his perverted sensei to return so that he could continue his training with him. Knowing Jiraiya, he probably wouldn't get back till much later in the day. It was a bit after the Chunnin exams when Jiraiya decided that the two of them would go on a mission to retrieve his old teammate, Tsunade. The two had been to several towns with no luck. The old pervert decided to leave Naruto to do his own things while he went off with some girl he met. Then a knock on the door broke him from his thoughts.

"Okay I'm heading to the door." Naruto said annoyed. As he opened the door he saw two men outside with black cloaks that adorned red clouds on them. One of the men had...gills. He had a shark-like face and had a huge sword on his back. He wore a Mist hitate with a slash through it. The second figure was shorter but he seemed like a powerful figure. He had black hair and wore a Konoha hitate with a slash through it. The only other notable detail would be his eyes, they were red.

'This man...his eyes. That's the Sharingan!' Naruto thought confused.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto whispered. "No wait this is someone else." Remembering what Sasuke had said when his team was first formed and when Sasuke 'died' at the bridge, he realized this was his brother. "Your Sasuke's brother...Itachi." Naruto said.

"So you know of my worthless brother. Uzumaki Naruto, we would like you to come with us." Itachi stated.

"Forget it Itachi, let's just rough the kid up a bit. As long as he's alive Leader-sama won't care." The shark man said.

"No, Kisame, it'll be easier if he would come willingly. Besides you might accidentally kill him with that Samehada of yours. If he doesn't come then I will incapacitate him myself. We must be subtle after all. So Naruto-kun will you come with us?"

Naruto just continued to stare at Itachi confused and slightly afraid. He should go get help. Naruto would've had no chance to get away though. His only option was to fight back. Naruto started to channel the Kyuubi's chakra hoping to get away using a summoning. Before he could do anything, he saw Itachi's eye's change and then he found himself caught into his hypnotizing stare. Next thing he knew he was tied up to a pole. Looking around he saw that he was back in his village. All his friends were there and he was happy to see them. The problem was that they didn't seem to be happy seeing him. In fact they looked like they were going to murder him.

His team were the first to step forward all of all them holding a weapon. Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi began to stab him. Naruto gasped as he felt the pain go through his body. "W-what are y-you doing!?" Naruto said recovering from the pain he was feeling. "We're getting rid of the past." They said simultaneously.

"You are nothing but a demon who caused this village destruction and killed my sensei." Kakashi said.

"You are a loser who needs to die." Sasuke said.

"Did you think you could ever be a ninja of great caliber? Its bad enough that your a demon. Sakura said.

Naruto could only stare in shock and pain as they continued to stab him. Then suddenly the pain stopped. He opened his eyes to see that they had been replaced with team eight. They also said he was a demon who needed to die. After that team ten had begun to call him malicious names as they stabbed him. Everyone he had ever known that had accepted him had continue to attack him. Naruto could only feel pain as he felt his heart break at what he called his friends. He felt it would go on forever. He opened his eyes again to see that now it was the old man. The Third Hokage himself.

"O-old man..." Naruto said weakly. "Are you going to hurt me too like all the others?"

"No Naruto-kun." The Third said in a kind voice. Suddenly his voice turned harsh and bitter. "I would rather kill you! As a demon you must be executed. I should have ordered your execution the day the demon was sealed into you." And with that he stabbed Naruto in the heart. This act caused scream in pain and he pleaded his friends to stop. Then Itachi appeared.

"You are in the world of Tsukiyomi. For the next 72 hours you shall be subjected to the pain you feel."

'This is an illusion.' Naruto thought. 'It has to be...but the pain. Is everyone that ever acknowledged me going to turn on me like this? Why!? I never did anything to deserve this! Do I deserve to be alone without any friends?' Something inside Naruto snapped.

**Real World...**

Sasuke, who was looking for Naruto, saw him fall to the ground in front of Itachi. Feeling the need to help his fallen comrade as well as his revenge to fuel him, he charge up his Chidori and ran forward to finish Itachi in one hit. He never got that far as Itachi grabbed his wrist.

"Foolish little brother. You do not yet have enough hate. You are weak."

"Fight me Itachi! I will kill you to avenge my clan!"

"Very well I will finish this q-" Itachi stopped suddenly cause he felt something dangerous near him. Turning he saw Naruto get up off the ground. Chakra swirling around him ready to lash out to whoever came near him. Tossing his brother to the side which knocked him out, he prepared to use the Mangekyou Sharingan on him again, but Naruto's chakra lashed out on him as if sensing his intentions. Itachi dodged it, but then the strange chakra flared causing Itachi to turn off his Sharingan and covering his eyes.

Kisame seeing that this was getting serious tried to drain the chakra out of the boy by slashing him, but the chakra rose to life and blocked it. Of course the Samehada began to drain the chakra and transfer it into Kisame, but the strange chakra gave off such a feeling of bitterness and hate that it felt like poison as it entered his system. The blade overloaded with too much of the chakra began to crack, but luckily Kisame had dropped his sword in pain as the chakra began to attack him on the inside.

Jiraiya of the Legendary Three, renowned pervert, and great author had chosen this moment to arrive on the scene. What he saw was a destroyed hallway, a unconscious boy, two S-rank criminals on the ground in pain, the boy he had promised to train, and malicious chakra that surprisingly did not belong to the Kyuubi. The strange chakra was a dark blue color that seemed to be more of a dark lavender color. It gave off a feeling or anger, hate, bitterness, and something else that Jiraiya could not identify at the moment.

Itachi chose this moment attack Naruto by using his Amaterasu. The black flames shot forward at Naruto, but again the strange chakra intervened blocking the flames from getting anywhere near him. The strange thing was that this whole time Naruto had not moved once, just standing where he was with his head looking downwards. Itachi took this moment to grab Kisame and escape with his sword.

The chakra began to die down and disappeared altogether. "Naruto...? Are you okay?" Jiraiya asked. Seeing that Naruto had not moved.

"I..." Naruto began suddenly. "I...don't need your sympathy!"

Surprised by the the remark, Jiraiya began to move forward to check on him. He seemed alright, but at the same time he didn't. "Let's go and get something to eat then. Ramen perhaps?"

"...I don't need your charity." Naruto said in a cold voice that sent chills up his spine. Obviously something had happened to him if Naruto had to just turned down ramen. He heard groaning as Sasuke began to regain consciousness. 'Maybe the Uchiha knows something." Jiraiya thought.

"Hey you awake yet?" Jiraiya asked the boy.

"Where's Itachi!? Sasuke demanded.

"Yes oh great Jiraiya. I am perfectly fine now since you asked." Jiraiya said in a mock voice. Sasuke just glared at him. "I need to know what happened here."

Sasuke turned away from Jiraiya's gaze. "I'm not completely sure. When I got here I found Itachi staring at the loser right before he fell to ground unconscious. After that I remember attacking Itachi and then I felt something dangerous and that when he threw me and I fell unconscious."

'Mangekyou...' Jiraiya summed up although not completely sure since Naruto was suppose to be unconscious from its effects. While Jiraiya was thinking someone charged him at incredible speed and kicked him.

"Yosh! Don't worry my youthful comrades! Maito Gai is here to battle the unyouthful!"

Sasuke just stared at him and Naruto still hadn't reacted. Jiraiya however was groaning in pain. Realizing who he had just attacked Gai had apologized over and over again saying that he would run 500 laps around Konoha. Jiraiya however told him to bring Sasuke back to Konoha for medical treatment.

After they had left, Jiraiya walked over to Naruto. "Let's go brat." Jiraiya said putting a friendly hand around his shoulder. As he did however the strange chakra repelled his hand.

"Don't touch me." Naruto said in his cold voice. Jiraiya was baffled at this. 'This ability is it a bloodline? This power is like Gaara's sand defense, but it not only protects him, but completely repels anyone who even tries to touch him. Deciding he would try to figure this mystery out later, the two set off to look for the one known as Tsunade.

**I wonder if this story is good. I've had this idea for awhile now and wanted to write it out. If you think it's a good idea so far then I will continue to write it. Although it will probably be awhile till I update this. Until next time (possibly).**


	2. Explanations

**The Power of Loneliness**

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Chapter Two: Explanations**

It had been several days since the encounter with the Akatsuki and day by day since that Jiraiya had been somewhat baffle at the change that has come over Naruto. The change in his attitude clearly indicated some kind of psychological mishap. Even though it probably wasn't good for Naruto, he had still decided that he should learn the Rasengan to defend himself. He had shown him the first step already and even with his new personality he had still shown frustration and annoyance at the difficulty of this technique. Eventually he had figured it out and faster then Jiraiya expected and then had to show him the next step. He too mastered that surprisingly quick by the time they arrived at a place called Tanzaku City. Deciding that they would eat they entered the bar. Coincidentally, the person they were looking for happened to be there too along with a woman with short black hair carrying a pig. After the two were settled Jiraiya and Tsunade began to talk matters.

"Tsunade." Jiraiya began. "We need you to come back to the village. The council has decided that you should be named the Fifth Hokage." At this Naruto had raised his eyebrows a little not knowing that this was the reason.

"...I decline. You've seen what had happened to the Third and Fourth. Gambling your life for the sake of the village. Only fools do that. Only fools become Hokage!" Tsunade replied in a lazy voice.

Naruto felt something inside of him burn in anger. It is..._was_ his dream to be Hokage and she had just mocked it. "You're the fool for declining such an offer. Before I would've done anything at all to be Hokage. I found that a mistake as well. To put your life at risk for others is being an idiot. I'm agreeing with you and yet I'm disagreeing with you is what I'm trying to say here." Naruto said in an emotionless voice.

Tsunade looked directly at him and what she saw was just a kid with an orange jumpsuit, blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. Yet despite his appearance she felt as if he knew something about this subject. "Jiraiya who is this brat?"

"He is Uzumaki Naruto..."

'This is the Kyuubi?' Tsunade thought.

Naruto spoke again. "Just because I agree with what your saying doesn't mean that you should decline after all you are the only suitable choice."

"Jiraiya, this kid is just a brat compared to your last student. He at least had talent unlike this one."

Naruto although felt himself grow stronger over the last few days still had the fact that he hated when people underestimated him. So clenching his fists he growled out. "Care to repeat that you hag?"

Tsunade angrily looked at him and said, "Let's take this outside!"

The four walked out of the bar to the uncrowded street area and Naruto and Tsunade stood apart from each other. Jiraiya was referee and Shizune was a one person crowd. Tsunade held up one finger. Naruto looked at her curious, but grew to anger at what she said next. "One finger is all I'll need to take a genin on."

Naruto took out a kunai and charged. Jiraiya thought this would be a good chance to see what information he can find out from this new Naruto. Tsunade just stood there and hooked her finger around the kunai and taking it from his grasp while she went in for a flick to the forehead. A shield of chakra appeared as soon as she was about to make contact with Naruto. Seeing her surprise, Naruto took his chance to go in with and uppercut. It missed however as Tsunade recovered from her shock and took a step back. Naruto's chakra flared out and attacked. Tsunade was actually having trouble trying to dodge it because the chakra was acting on its own and seemed to be run on the will of its user. The simple fact is she had underestimated the kid and now she knew this match would take more then a finger. So she tried to distract him with a question.

"What does being Hokage mean to you?" She asked. What she got was an answer she least expects from a Konoha shinobi.

"Being Hokage means, like you said, to put your life on the line for the sake of the village. Thats what it _meant _to me. I am no longer the child I was that screamed about being the Hokage. I wish to be the best without relying on anyone. Protecting a village that hates you just because you have few precious bonds and friendships to keep you attached to the village. Only to have your closest companions and so called comrades and friends betray you later. This is the truth that Jinchuuriki must face. No matter how hard we try we will never be truly excepted. So forgetting to be Hokage is nothing compared to my own survival. I will never rely on friends and comrades to become stronger. Protecting your precious people is a joke. Even you couldn't protect 'them', right Tsunade?"

"Shut up!" Tsunade screamed. At this Tsunade had an inner flashback and looked down sadly dropping her guard. Naruto took this chance to try out his newest technique. Gathering his malevolent chakra he could feel the power as the Rasengan turned from a blue color to dark lavender color. Despite all of that it was still imperfect. Hopefully this would be enough to take the legendary sannin down. Tsunade, after snapping out of her dazed state, was about to try to stop him by grabbing him but if that chakra interfered again then she would be open, so she created a fissure with her finger and Naruto had fallen forward and the Rasengan had exploded on contact with the ground, but Naruto was unfazed by the explosion as the chakra shielded him from any harm he might have gotten.

Tsunade looked on in shock at what technique Naruto had used, but smirked as she saw that he had yet to perfect it. A plan began to form in her mind. Jiraiya who was silent the whole time due to the shock of what Naruto had said in his speech. This Naruto was completely different from the one that he had met during the month of the Chunnin Exams. In fact he was the exact opposite. Where he was once happy, he was now angry. How did Naruto even know about the people Tsunade had lost anyways? Jiraiya felt as if he had met a new person during this past week.

"Jiraiya, what made you think this brat could master that technique." Tsunade asked normally but she still looked visibly shaken.

"The kid has surprised me before. I'm sure he will be able to complete it when the Fourth himself couldn't."

"Hey kid how about a bet?" Tsunade asked.

"...What?" Naruto snapped irritably.

"If you can master the technique in one week then I'll give you this necklace and come back to the village to be the new Hokage."

"And if I lose...?"

Tsunade's voice darkened. "Then you will explain how you know what you know about me and take back what you said!"

"I know what I know by looking at your eyes." At this Naruto narrowed his eyes and made eye contact with her. What she saw in his eyes caused her to drop to her knees and she broke eye contact with him cause it hurt to look at him.

"Tsunade-sama!" Her assistant Shizune said not saying anything the whole time.

"Pathetic!" Naruto said coldly. Jiraiya and Shizune glared at him before Jiraiya sighed and said, "Let's go Naruto, we need to talk."

**Hotel Room...**

"Explain." Jiraiya said simply when they got to a hotel room.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"What is with this new attitude you have?"

"This is the real me. The one that I locked away in hopes that I would be excepted in my home."

"What caused this?"

"I was always like this." Naruto said not looking at Jiraiya. "Itachi just opened my eyes and showed me the truth and caused me to be more in tune with my locked feelings."

"That doesn't explain much about your new abilities."

"Heh, you would like to know that wouldn't you? Well let's just say this is only a quarter of the full power that I possess now. I am getting stronger everyday I severe any bonds left of my _friends_. What you thought all I get was a barrier that would protect me from any contact that I might make? I will continually grow in strength and gain even more control. This Jiraiya is the power of loneliness! Only those who have truly broken any bonds they might have had will unlock such an ability. Those who can depend on there abilities without anyones else's help. Gaara was a prime example, but even he couldn't truly break the bonds he had left with his siblings. Thus it drove him to insanity."

"You are not Uzumaki Naruto! The Naruto I know would never try to break his friendships off in order to gain power. You're becoming like the Uchiha."

Even Sasuke could never gain such an ability. True he has the potential too, but the only thing stopping him is that he still wants to have bonds to Konoha. They are hidden deep inside him. One of the bonds he has yet to break is with his older brother. He wants to kill him sure but inside him he's hoping that Itachi never was the one who massacred his clan and that he hopes for Itachi to become the caring brother he once was to Sasuke." Naruto finished with a chuckle. It wasn't a normal chuckle. It was a chuckle filled with malice.

Jiraiya shivered at how Naruto could talk about this. It's like he's no longer human.

"Don't worry Jiraiya. I'm still human. I still feel."

'Could he read minds too?' Jiraiya thought.

"If that's all your questions, I must go train now. I have a bet to win as well as a Hokage to bring back for you guys after all."

Going out to a random field he began to train in perfecting the Rasengan. He stopped suddenly as he began to remember something. He made a seal and summoned several Kage Bushins.

'This will be simple if I train with Bushins.' Naruto thought. 'Prepare to hand over you necklace you hag.' With that Naruto left to practice with his new abilities and chakra.

**Not much action but it sure explains somethings at least I hope right? Anyways read and review if you feel like it.**


End file.
